


纳修时至今日也在寻找他的光芒

by NaschKastle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaschKastle/pseuds/NaschKastle
Summary: 维克多拉住了纳修的手，他能从触感上了解到对方的一切，指尖的厚茧，虎口的粗粝，但善于施号发令的上将并未学会在激吻时保有呼吸的余地，他们的身体接触到一切，发梢的末端随着双方的动作交互缠绵，终于维克多进入了更深一层的地方，他开始从对方颤抖的胸膛和嘶哑的呼吸声中体会到幽灵噬骨般的快感，维克多和纳修的接吻显得激烈又不同寻常，他们试探，互相引导，方向各凭己见地伸展，却又与对方冲撞，随着呼吸的节奏两个人同时深吸一口气。纳修在做完后迅速收拾衣装，维克多则测躺在床上看着他。





	纳修时至今日也在寻找他的光芒

**Author's Note:**

> Paro：《BACCANO！》written by なりた りょうご  
> Vector：drunk Baccano one hundred years ago  
> Nasch：General

大概是永生之酒pa，维克多被迫喝了永生之酒，纳修是个普通人，是个军人。

他从地缝中钻出了一把土壤出来，草的清香，黏着在指甲缝里，维克多转身，将草根和泥的混合物糊了满脸，当然不是他的脸，那张脸在他手里变得越发奇形怪状，血流了出来。你不是说永生就可以了，才那我做无止境的实验吗？我现在就让你尝尝，这无止境的痛苦。维克多环视了一周这个嘈杂的环境，火车轨道延伸到了不知名的远方，他在这个地方待了快三十年，身上没有一处是完好过的，男人自诩是个炼金科学家，实则是个施虐狂，他捡到维克多的时候少年已经昏死在了路边。  
维克多捡起一捧幼嫩的树枝，嵌进男人的指甲缝里，他做这些事时是笑着的。  
男人疼得眼泪都流了满脸，但维克多只觉得丑陋，他终于撕开了灵魂伪善的表壳，露出真实的残忍来。  
他玩到一半就把玩具丢在一边，火车呼啸而过，他能听到钢铁撵过骨骼的声音，但谁也不会察觉到铁轨上有一个人。男人被他锁在了挖到镂空的木板下，人们在经过那处时顶多觉得有些轻微的晃动，而不会特意停下火车去看一眼，他的愿望在坚守了三十年理智后终于得到了满足。  
一直到死，那双手都会在车轮下反复碾压，直到化为灰烬，直到他死去，无人问津。  
获得了自由的维克多迎着风快乐地骑着一辆摩托车，但他刚到城镇里就把车丢掉了，死人的东西他本能有种厌恶感，维克多随便找了处平民的房间，在油箱点了把火，全镇赶来的时候他早就溜之大吉，但他没事可做。获得自由照理说可以为所欲为，但他还不知道自己能去做些什么。  
即便他刚刚毁了一个人的家，一个房子，也只能获得短暂的快乐而已。

纳修赶到时已经没有人了，他只能看到在原地有一个面露惘然的少年，看起来很年轻，很无趣的表情，没有一丁点儿活力，但那丝死气在被他敏锐地捕捉到之前，维克多率先扭转过来，他们视线相交，维克多看起来很无辜，哪怕所有的证据都指向了这个少年就是纵火犯，而纳修秉着公私分明的原则，将手铐拷在少年的手腕上，他隔着手腕也能感觉到这一副身体的瘦削，他们同坐一辆车，期间谁也没有说话。纳修问了一些问题，维克多简单地回答，通过纳修维克多至少可以了解到两件事：第一，他们在打仗，第二，这个地方一定是专门用来下放那些有点儿本事但没后台的军官的。  
纳修阖眸养神，维克多趁机乱看，他意识到果然还是只有一个人能当风景那样好好看的，纳修被目光盯得浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，戒备地皱起眉头，维克多拉了拉手铐。  
“别那么紧张，拿枪的，”他笑着，手指缝里藏了一枚针，“只不过是看一眼，应该构不成强奸吧？”  
要是让这些穷兵黩武的家伙们知道世界上还有一种战胜死亡的酒，那他们能掀起很大的乱子吧？维克多哼着歌，心情颇好地翘起了一个二郎腿，等到纳修进门开窗接受检阅时，卫兵先是看了一眼纳修左肩上的三星上将职阶，又喝了他一声。  
“要是不想挨揍的话，你得乖一点，首先让我们调查清楚你是怎么在一场火灾中活下来的。”  
开始了，维克多觉得这是个机会，他不顾后面的牵制拼命走上前去和纳修靠近。  
“想知道的话，你先把我哄开心了不就可以了吗？”  
青年上将皱了皱眉，维克多几乎能料想到他下一秒会被对方扼住喉咙，手腕牢牢束缚在镣铐里，挣脱不得，他有办法把自己的手腕弄断再拼接上，但那样太疼了，而且不一定奏效。  
少年丰富的想象力未必能帮他摆脱困境，但一定准确，维克多露出一个三分狡黠七分无辜的笑容，他容易带给对方一种他只是在耍小聪明的假象，但当纳修将他的手腕牢牢钳住，维克多就清楚，他面对的是一个难缠的对手，他能准确看出自己偷梁换柱的意图，也能从那双手的动作上捉到一丝微不足道的马脚，要知道维克多就是靠了这手才从那个疯子科学家手上拿到了解开镣铐的钥匙。  
他遇到了一个不同寻常的人。在这一刻，维克多脑海中几乎立刻构筑了一个画面，他和这名年轻的上将面对面，手枪指着对方，没有一丝颤抖，他们脚边落了一地的残骸，零落的尸体像一幅散碎的泼洒画，坚硬的金属弹壳与柔软的肉体混在在一起，躺在血泊中，这些狰狞的事物属于人类，也属于枪支。  
终归不过是附属品。你也好，我也好。维克多缓缓环上青年上将的手腕，他能嗅到冷淡的空气气息，纳修身上的味道是寡淡的，但温暖的恒温透过衣衫传达给了维克多冰凉的手掌，他在这一刻了悟到对方是一个怎样的人，只需要一眼。就能像他们认识了几千年。

在将维克多绑到检查仪的时间里纳修一直在思考一个问题，如果他和这头怪物单枪匹马地对打，他能胜过对方吗？另，他从维克多挨过子弹也迅速恢复如初的原·疤痕察觉到这个人似乎有某种起死回生的能力，在这个战火纷飞的年代里该是多么的弥足珍贵又将会是多么强大的武器，他萌生出了仅有的一点儿招揽意图，倘若维克多敢在这三天的自由时间里密谋逃出，他就有胆子将他抓回来，并彻底驯服。连欲擒故纵的陷阱都不能看破，那也只能说明他是个乖巧的人形暗器了。  
不死者如何与凡人平等地歌颂人生。维克多认真思考过这个问题，他意识到只有死亡是平等的，于是他咯咯笑了起来，他目送着纳修的身影逐渐远离了自己，同时他也逃离了纳修的监督，辐射室通风良好，尽管密布的有害射线让他短时间内站立不稳、头晕目眩，但这点儿困难维克多受得住。  
维克多的放射实验获得了巨大的成功，纳修对此表现出了满意，他给维克多三天自由行动的时间，在这个监牢般的军营中，维克多可以去机密处和情报所以外任何的地方，但唯独不能出去。  
维克多就四处看看风景，打打牌，他从训练兵的房间里摸出了两副扑克牌，三天时间里都追着纳修玩抽鬼牌的游戏。  
副官看不过眼想要劝阻，纳修只不过报以一笑。就随他去吧。  
这是个有意思的家伙，他懂得欲擒故纵，也明白什么时候该隐忍，什么时候放手一搏，纳修决定给他更高的权限——维克多搬进了纳修的私人别墅。

新的舍友和纳修度过了平淡的早晨，他在入驻的当天就注意到玄关处多了一双型号尺寸恰到好处的拖鞋，独立的房间里还有卫浴，男用洗发水和护发素有种橘子味的清香，蓝色的杯子和牙膏在擦洗到锃亮的大理石台面上，他注意到镜子前还有一点儿塑料薄膜未剥下。看来这帮拿枪的德国佬工作效率也只有这样了。  
纳修和维克多平等地享用了早餐，两个人的口味并不完全一致，纳修在工作以外的状态穿得很性感，他身材良好，维克多像打磨一件艺术品般细细雕琢着他眼中的风景，他看到纳修削薄的唇和随性掀起的袖子，一面按捺住想要给他后背捅上一刀的冲动，又一面从后面环住纳修纤细的腰。  
他们做了。  
维克多拉住了纳修的手，他能从触感上了解到对方的一切，指尖的厚茧，虎口的粗粝，但善于施号发令的上将并未学会在激吻时保有呼吸的余地，他们的身体接触到一切，发梢的末端随着双方的动作交互缠绵，终于维克多进入了更深一层的地方，他开始从对方颤抖的胸膛和嘶哑的呼吸声中体会到幽灵噬骨般的快感，维克多和纳修的接吻显得激烈又不同寻常，他们试探，互相引导，方向各凭己见地伸展，却又与对方冲撞，随着呼吸的节奏两个人同时深吸一口气。纳修在做完后迅速收拾衣装，维克多则测躺在床上看着他。  
经历过一场性的纳修面色显得更冷漠了，他原本像是一座隐而未发的活火山，爆发后则成了灰烬下的庞贝城，维克多有点儿无聊地握住他的手，纳修侧眸看过去，维克多举起枪，纳修反拧住他的右手将维克多压在他的身下，维克多用所会不多的德语求饶，纳修冷笑着放开手。他们再一次接吻，但这次出于恶趣味的，维克多事先挑翻了纳修的身体平衡。  
“还要做吗？”维克多明知故问。  
“不了。”  
“真是无趣的人。”  
“比起你的那个，我更愿意研究怎么让你死掉或者在你被同类吃掉前榨干你的方法。”  
“我觉得肯定不是性意味。”  
“当然不是，”纳修冷笑，“是使用者和工具人之间的问题。”

纳修和维克多的关系戛然而止到了同居之处的做爱，此后维克多再如何动作，纳修全都当没看见，他拒绝维克多的邀请像拒绝推销广告那样轻松。  
维克多最近觉得很头疼，他行动时的气压都低了几分，搞得同行者很不安，有一次他还假装失手把对方套进敌人的陷阱里再按响警报逃之夭夭，维克多立刻被纳修揍了一顿，那种疼就算很快能好，但纳修踩着他冷笑道再有下次就让他知道什么叫德国军人的酷刑。  
维克多敢保证不会再有下次，只要他敢捣蛋纳修就一定会把他送进去好 好 体 会。

纳修颔首露出一个三分蛊惑四分魅惑剩下三分全是放荡——仅在维克多眼里——其实只有皮笑肉不笑的表情，他踩在维克多身上掀起他半长的发，低声对副手说了一句什么。副手了然地把工具按在维克多的脸上，他的额头浮现出了一个黑色蔷薇的刺青，而且凭借不死者的顽强恢复力疤痕迅速恢复如初，纳修抬了抬手，维克多会意地摘下他的手套。  
这样的生活貌似不错。  
哈，屈居于下位，只等着什么时候反击，他指的是这样的生活才更有挑战性。  
维克多满意地看到纳修手背上铺满了的黑色痕迹，不顾背后还有叫做副官的危险人型犬类，他将纳修按在地板上又咬又啄。  
你就等着我来杀死你吧，我亲爱的将军。

END


End file.
